


She Feels, She Loves

by lunar47



Category: Firefly
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Masturbation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 05:04:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1456519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunar47/pseuds/lunar47
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the night River reaches out to connect with others. Jayne is always the easiest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Feels, She Loves

She likes to spy on him sometimes, observe his behaviors, dissect him. _No, dissect is too strong, too much._ She watches.

He’s sitting in the bay with his legs apart, Vera lying across his knees. He gently runs a hand down the barrel of the gun and she feels it on her skin. She shivers.

It’s night, or as much of night as you can get in space, and the ship is quiet. She feels Serenity’s soft vibrations around her, cocooning her. She wants to sleep like Simon tells her to but her mind is awake and alive. In her head she seeks Jayne out, just like she knew she would, like she does every night. She waits.

Some say patience is a virtue but he’s not known for that. She smiles and her eyes flutter shut. When she feels him stroke himself, the pleasurable sensations come in waves that wash over her. She sighs. 

She imagines he feels her too, inside his own head, her body besides his, her hands replacing his own. The strength of her need to connect with someone, with him, surprises her. She cries out his name in her mind as she finishes and she feels him start. A bond is made and her heart sings.

She loves.


End file.
